The Maid Cafe
by ArminArlelt
Summary: "Ash? What the heck are you doing!" "I-I'm just trying to help the maids out t-today..." Paul/Shinji x Ash/Satoshi One-shot Comashipping


**Surprise, Surprise... Another Comashipping Fic! Lol I wrote this in like 20 minutes :) Hope you like it though!**

Paul's POV

"Electabuzz, return," I stated, just as coldly as ever. That was enough training for today. I was exhausted, and I was pretty sure that my Pokemon were, too.

Not that I really cared.

_Food... _was the next thought that came to mind. Where could I get food?

The Pokemon Center? Nah, don't want to risk running into those losers that seemed to make the hospital their home. I'm not really in the mood to be lectured today.

Restaurant? Don't think there is one anywhere close. Where am I anyway?

I took out my poketch, bringing up the map feature and increasing the arial view of my location. Hm. I seem to be on Route 209, close to Solaceon Town. Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of Café near there? Maid Café or something.

Don't care. All I want is food, and if they serve it, then I'm on my way.

Ash's POV

"D-do I really have to wear this?" I asked shyly, pulling down the hem of the _very _short maid outfit. It wasn't as if I hadn't cross-dressed before, but this dress was much shorter and more revealing than my 'Ashley' outfit.

"Don't worry, Ash! You look adorable!" Spring chirped, adjusting the ribbon on the back that held the apron on. Great, a poofy, flouncy white bow and a frilly apron was all this outfit needed to make me feel even girlier. And to top it off, I had to wear a choker and a maid headdress to match. This just got better and better...

"Besides, all of the maids have to wear these!" Summer added, "It's traditional!"

Defeated, I sighed. I just hoped no one I knew saw me like this...

(-)

What were those girls talking about?

All I knew was that there was this one guy I had been serving that had tugged on the hem of my maid outfit and asked if I "felt a breeze"_. _ Then when the other maids had explained that I was a boy, he had turned really red and the other bigger guy that was with him started laughing at him, saying that he had just "hit on a guy," whatever that means. He never hit me, but he did kind of annoy me.

And now the three maids – Autumn, Summer, and Spring – were giggling madly and shooting looks at me every now and then, making them laugh even harder. Was there something on my face?

Brushing it off, I continued to greet and usher people that came to the door, thankful that neither Barry, Conway, nor Kenny had made an appearance.

Then I shivered.

I didn't even want to imagine the ridicule I would receive from Paul. I couldn't even think about that without shuddering.

_Chill out. What are the odds of Paul coming here? He's probably off torturing his Pokemon somewhere... _I thought, scowling. That guy really got under my skin. I couldn't stand the way he treated his Pokemon, the arrogant way he smiled at me when he beat me, that-

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding._

Oh! Another customer!

Whipping around and about to give my customary greeting, I was stopped short as I saw the one person I dreaded most walk through the door.

"Paul..!" I squeaked, almost whispering. I don't know if he noticed me yet, but I sure wasn't about to stick around and find out.

Dashing away as quickly as possible and ducking under the counter, I scrunched up into a ball in an attempt to hide myself.

_Why is he here! Why does he _have _to be here now! Why! Why! Why! _I thought, shaking uncontrollably. What would he do if he found me? I was too scared to even try and come up with a plan to escape since I heard footsteps approaching the counter.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Please don't let it be-!_

"Hello? I want to order."

_...Paul._

What do I do? What do I DO?

...What is there TO do? I have to take his order!

Slowly and steadily, I began to get out from behind the counter.

Paul's POV

What a lame place. Full of lame people.

I sighed. The food would probably be just as lame, but I had to have it. As strong as my will was, it would always crumble when I was hungry.

Where were the lame maids? I thought this place was bound to be crawling with them, since this was, apparently dumbly named, the 'Maid Café'.

Finally getting impatient, I leaned on the front counter and scowled.

"Hello? I want to order," I stated irately, sounding just as ticked off as I felt. No response.

I swear, if there weren't people around I would-

"OUNCH! Man, that hurt!" I heard someone shout as the counter rumbled. Apparently, someone had been under it and had stupidly hit their head trying to get out. A blond, probably.

However, to my surprise, a wild, dark head of hair poked out from under the counter, and who it belonged to surprised me even more.

"Ash? What the heck are you doing!" I shouted, my voice some-how cracking as I finished my sentence.

He had on a full, black and white maid outfit, complete with a matching collar and tiara. The dress was much too short for its own good, and the way the ribbon was tied around his waist made his figure appear even girlier.

His large, amber-brown eyes turned to me shyly, a blush on his cheeks and his posture almost... afraid.

I couldn't help but think that he looked unfathomably adorable. There was no way around it.

"I-I'm just trying to help the maids out t-today," he started, blushing even redder and refusing to meet my lingering gaze, "Do you want something to eat?"

It was probably just a courtesy question, but I couldn't help but edge him on.

"Of course, loser. Why else would I have come here?"

At that, his gaze faltered and his shy demeanor turned to an irritated pout, adding to the already unbelievable cuteness that was Ash Ketchum.

"You don't have to be such a jerk to me all the time, Paul! I'm just trying to be nice!" he shouted coldly, only succeeding in making me smirk. It sure was easy to make him mad.

"Calm down, you get way too worked up. Just get me the special," I stated, watching as his anger faded and was replaced with indifference. Nodding with the tiniest hint of a smile, he walked to the back and bent down to get something out of a cabinet.

And I couldn't help but stare. He had on _leggings. _Actually, it was more like pantyhose or fishnet stockings since you could almost completely see through them_..._

_Wait..._

_Is my nose bleeding?_

Sure enough, as I ran a finger along the edge and brought it back to take a look, there was a little bit of blood on the tip.

Oh my gosh. What's wrong with me?

"Well, here ya go! The house special! Miltank mil-" he stopped and studied my face for a moment, which I couldn't blame him for since I was pretty sure I was blushing and now there was blood running from my nose. Completely un-Paul-like.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your nose? Are you okay?" he asked with a genuine worried look in his eyes, which only made me blush more.

"I'm fine, idiot. Just give me a napkin!" I said irately, and Ash was already moving to get some napkins out of the holder.

"H-here, let me help you!"

"No! Just give the stupid-!"

In his effort to wipe off the blood and my reluctance to let him do so, he ended up just falling over the counter.

And more importantly, on top of me.

And there we stayed, completely frozen, with his chest pressed to mine and his legs within the barriers of my own. His face was a mixture of embarrassment and fear, which I couldn't blame him for since there was no telling what I would do to him if anyone saw us this way.

"S-sorry, Paul. I was just trying to help..." he almost whispered as he hastily untangled from me, which I was thankful for since it was suddenly very hard for me to keep my face from heating up.

He held out a hand for me to grab once he stood up fully, but I just made a bemused sound and got up on my own, muttering, "I don't need your help," more to myself than to him. For some reason, I didn't feel like dishing out insults at the moment. Maybe it was the sincere look of apology in Ash's eyes, or maybe it was because I was completely losing my mind today. Probably the latter, since the idiot's feelings never mattered to me before.

"Here," he said once I had stood up, shoving a napkin in my direction. I just looked at it indifferently, since by now the blood would be dry anyway and rubbing it with the rough piece of cloth would only chafe my skin.

"Don't need it. Where's the bathroom," I said in a voice that didn't even sound like a question. He just fluttered those too-long eyelashes of his in embarrassment and gestured for me to follow him.

One exaggeratedly long hallway and a few turns later, we arrived at what was apparently the bathroom. Just as lame and run-down as the rest of this place.

"Well... here we are," he said awkwardly, "I'll uh... leave you to it."

"Thanks," was all I muttered, and I could see the slightest bit of surprise flash across his face before he turned and walked back down the hallway. I actually surprised myself.

Turning and walking into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the overly-sized vanity mirror. It wasn't incredibly noticeable, but there was the indication of a bit of dried blood just under my nose.

Grimacing at my own reflection, I ran some water over my hand and rubbed furiously at the stain. But nothing would rub away the stain on my pride. Ash had seen me _blush. _And that was a horrible sign of weakness.

Sighing, I walked over to one of the water fountains to try to soothe this burning in my stomach and on my face. Though, as soon as I pressed the button...

_Fssshhh!_

"WHAT THE HECK?" I shouted in surprise as water sprayed all over the front of my pants. That stupid water fountain is just as crappy as the rest of this place! Quickly releasing the button, I looked down and saw the catastrophe.

Great. It looks like I'd peed myself. Or did something... _else_. I had to get rid of this stain before I left. No matter what kind of death glare that I gave people, there was no doubt that once I was out of ear-shot they'd start laughing their pathetic little butts off, and no matter how little I thought of anyone's opinion, it would always hurt when they would make fun of me since I had been on T.V. a number of times and most everyone knew who I was.

Sighing, I unlocked the door to the bathroom and glanced around the hallway. Empty.

Covering myself as best I could, I dashed down the hallway and behind the counter as quickly as I could, startling Ash who was currently busy serving another customer.

"Come with me. _Now_," I said sternly, already beginning to pull Ash's arm. However, he wouldn't go along with me, tugging back fiercely and making a sound of annoyance.

"Paul! Stop! I don't know what you need help with, but I'm sure it can wait! I'm working right now!" Ash said, almost being able to pull off that irritated tone. I gave the customer he was with a death glare, making the man back off slightly.

"You can wait. Can't you?" I asked with the most malicious, I-will-literally-kill-you-if-you-protest look I could manage. And I'd been practicing.

"I-I don't mind waiting, ma'am. I'm sure your boyfriend is more of a priority," he said shyly, making both Ash and I blush profusely. Not even bothering to correct the imbecile, I just rolled my eyes and tugged Ash along with me, him probably not even trying to get away this time since he was so distracted with his silly emotions.

"I'm a boy!" he did manage to get out before we were completely out of the man's ear-shot. What an idiot.

When we finally made it to to bathroom, I flung the door open viciously and shoved him inside, making sure to lock the door.

"What's wrong with you! Why did you-?" his eyes drifted down until they saw my pants, which made me blush the slightest bit.

"U-um... what happened..?" he asked carefully, blushing a little as well. I just rolled my eyes and came forward until my hands were gripping his shoulders roughly. He squeaked a little and looked up into my hardened eyes.

"Nothing. Look, you've got to help me, loser. I can't go outside like this. Are there any automatic hand dryers around here? Or towels? Or _something_?" I hissed, completely embarrassed to the point of no return. And then it hit me that I was asking Ash for help.

_Lord kill me now._

He just blinked stupidly and looked around in the bathroom in search, though he couldn't really move around much since my hands were still gripping his shoulders. Even though it was my fault, my impatience got the better of me.

"HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" my grip on his shoulders tightened and he winced in pain. Pain caused by me.

For the first time in years, possibly in my whole life, I felt guilty. My grip on his shoulders loosened, and the pained look on his face faded until he was looking up at me with watery eyes, confusion also an evident feature. I sighed.

"Look, just get me a stupid towel. I need to... get going," I said calmly, watching as Ash's facial expression became even more confused with a cock of his head. He was really just too cute for words.

"I... I think that there's some in the pantry. If you'll let me go, I'll get you one," he said, chuckling awkwardly. I nodded and released his shoulders, watching as he walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, that stupid maid dress of his swaying with every motion.

I sighed. I'd been sighing a lot that day. Why was I all of a sudden so... emotional? I couldn't help but think that it was because of Ash. Reggie had told me once that he had changed me, but I had just dismissed it coldly. I refused to admit it to anyone, and even when I had to myself it was hard to believe, but Ash had changed me.

Even though it was for the better, I still hated it. For years, I had been Paul the loner. Paul; the cold-hearted. Paul; the horrible jerk that mistreats his Pokemon. Paul; the guy who is hard on himself and on others.

But since I'd met Ash... something had been placed inside me. And, as horribly cheesy as that may sound, there's really no other way to describe it. There's no way I'd ever change my training methods to his own pathetic ones, and I'd never wish to have that bond he has with his Pokemon, but somehow, he's opened up my eyes and made me see that sometimes it's not all about will and power that makes one strong. Sometimes it is about trust. And somewhere inside me, I've noticed, that I do have a certain amount of trust for him. I can always count on him to give me a heated battle, and I'm sure that in a pinch, he'd be there for me. Not that I could really see why, since all I've done is insult him and shoot him down since we've met, but coincidentally, that only makes me trust him more, since I know that anyone else would have given up on me by now.

Maybe that's why I kind of like him. Though I'd never admit that to anyone else either. Especially not the boy in question.

And speak of the devil - or angel since he'd actually come back with that God-forsaken towel – here he comes, bursting through the doors with an idiotic smile that I couldn't help but notice was kind of cute.

"Sorry I was gone so long, I had to ask Spring where the towels were. Turns out they weren't in the pantry so I had to go and get one out of the lobby and-"

"Please, just shut-up," I said finally, since I really couldn't care less. He glared at me. Sort-of.

"Well so-rry," he drug out, holding out the towel until I took it. We just stared at each other.

"You can go now. Unless you want to watch me change," I said solidly, proud that I was able to keep my blush under control this time. But he wasn't, since the moment my words hit his ears, he was left blushing like crazy.

"O-of course not! I'm leaving!" he said sharply, turning away in just that manner and heading towards the door. However, before he made it out the door, he stopped with his hand on the handle and turned his head to look at me.

"Bye, Paul. Let's battle real soon," he said, suddenly cheerful, smiling one of those I-know-we'll-meet-again-and-I-don't-want-to-leave-on-bad-terms smiles. Not that I cared anyway. But I couldn't help but give him a response with that smile he was giving me.

"Yeah, bye," I said, and suddenly, as an after-thought added, "And maybe if you wear that dress next time we battle, I'll go a little easier on you."

At that, Ash just laughed, obviously too innocent to even get what I was trying to imply. Sometimes I almost felt like a pedophile talking to him.

"Haha whatever. See you later," he said, and with that, he was out the door and finally out of my life. For at least a little while, anyway.

And that's the only way I'd want it.

(-)

Normal POV

"A-Ash? Why are you wearing that?" Paul stuttered, unable to help but blush at the dress-clad boy before him.

"Because you told me that if I wore this the next time we battled, you'd go a little bit easier on me. So, I did!" Ash said proudly, despite the fact that he was a _boy _wearing the absolute most girly outfit he could manage.

"But I- I didn't really- I wasn't being-"

"Paul! Your nose is bleeding again! Maybe you should go talk to Nurse Joy about that."

THE END

Well, there ya go! Just some random crackish thing that I wrote in like 20 minutes :P I hope you liked it, despite it being written completely out of boredom.

By the way, I wasn't trying very hard to keep them in character if you couldn't tell :D


End file.
